1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a discharge device, and more particularly to a discharge device configured to generate ozone or ions.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one example of related-art discharge devices, there is a ceramic discharge substrate disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-139807. In the disclosed ceramic discharge substrate, a discharge electrode is disposed on one surface of the substrate, while an induction electrode and a resistance heater are disposed on the other surface of the substrate. The disclosed ceramic discharge substrate can stably generate discharge at startup because the resistance heater functions to dehumidify the surroundings of the discharge electrode and the induction electrode.
In the ceramic discharge substrate disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-139807, as described above, the induction electrode and the resistance heater are disposed on the other surface of the substrate. The induction electrode and the resistance heater have to be arranged in a state spaced from each other by a predetermined distance such that short-circuiting will not occur. Therefore, the disclosed ceramic discharge substrate has a problem in that a degree of freedom in layout of the resistance heater is low.